The Scientific Core is designed to provide an organization structure for scientific efforts common to all projects within the program. Specifically, the Scientific Core will provide 5% support for the Program Director. The Program Director meets with the Clinical Coordinator on a daily basis to prioritize scientific efforts on all human and monkey specimens received, and meets with the DNA Sequencer no less than twice weekly to coordinate sequencing priorities, plan strategies and evaluate data. The Scientific Core will provide 100% support for the Clinical Coordinator whose efforts are devoted to acquiring, banking and computerizing all tissue from humans and monkeys. The Scientific Core will also provide 100% support for a DNA sequencer whose expertise in DNA sequencing and analysis is required for all three projects. In addition, the Scientific Core will provide support for external consultants necessary for scientific evaluation for scientific evaluation of the Program Project every year. Finally, the Scientific Core will provide support for common use equipment and service contracts.